Uninstall
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: El mundo ahora es un tanto enfermo. Eso es algo que América comienza a ver. Con angustía e ira al recordar las buenas cosas con los demás países, comienza a correr. Pero no puedes rebasar tus memorias, tarde o temprano te atraparán. Las buenas y las malas


**Hello gente del fanfiction! Hoy he venido con una traducción owoUu Pues bien, el fic es de SummerTheSkitty, pero esta basado en un video con el titulo del fic [APH CV] Uninstall es el nombre owo bueno, disfrútenlo y traten de no llorar, es un reto!**

Ningún personaje es mío bla bla bla Todos pertenecen a su respectivo autor bla bla bla Y les recuerdo que es una traducción, el fic lo pueden encontrar en Deviantart.

Las nubes están pesadamente posadas en el cielo, es obvio que va a llover pronto. Todo esta callado en este lugar al que la gente no suele ir…

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿De qué estoy corriendo? – me preguntaba a mi mismo, pero de todas formas no sabría la respuesta. Sigo corriendo, pero de pronto me detengo en este lugar que me parece familiar. Me giró y miró a mi alrededor – A… Aquí – ¡Aquí era donde Japón y yo solíamos estar juntos!

No podía hacer más que sonreír, recordando todos los buenos tiempos que tuvimos juntos. Pero, así como pienso en el pasado, también recuerdo eso… En ese entonces…

_- A… América-san… - la voz era débil y suplicante – por favor, no… Lo siento, yo no quería… ¡Te lo ruego! – las lágrimas se estaban formando en el borde de sus ojos._

Le di una fría sonrisa, mientras apuntaba mi arma hacía él.

- ¿Entonces porqué lo hiciste?

- … -

- Correcto, no puedes contestar, bueno, de todos modos ya es muy tarde – mis ojos estaban como platos, escuché un disparo…

Cubrí mis orejas para detener el sonido, no quería escuchar lo que podría seguir.

No. ¡No era mi culpa! … ¿Cierto?...

Volví a correr. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ¡Lejos de este lugar! A donde fuera, menos este lugar. No sé a donde mis piernas me estaban guiando hasta que vi una banca, pero no sólo una banca cualquiera en el parque.

Era la banca donde Lituania y yo normalmente nos sentábamos, hablando juntos. Era tan genial…

Sin embargo, detrás de mi, otra escena muy familiar comienza…

_- ¡Ríndete, Toris! – dije, apuntando el arma hacia él. Otros se hubieran rendido, pero él solo me miró y luego, finalmente habló._

- Eres un traidor, Estados Unidos. Un traidor al que nunca perdonare – y con esas palabras se giró y se marcho.

Puedo sentir a mis pies caminando de nuevo. Corrí, Dios sabe a donde. Note que corrí hasta la ciudad. La gente me mira, probablemente preguntándose por qué estoy corriendo así, pero no me importa. Puedo sentir una lágrima bajando por mi mentón lentamente… ¡No puedo… No! ¡Soy fuerte! ¡No puedo parar!

Mientras corro a una pared para tener soporte, siento como alguien me mira, pero no me molesto en mirar quién podría ser. Me pregunto si será alguien a quien conozca…

Estoy saliendo del pueblo, yendo a un lago. Ese lago… De nuevo, me imagino a mi mismo en ese lago sentado junto a Francia. Me esfuerzo en intentar mantener ese recuerdo, para olvidar lo que alguna vez hice, pero no puedo…

_- Gané una vez más, ¿Huh? – Sonreí mientras lo empujaba al piso - ¡No puedes defenderte a ti mismo! – apunte el arma a su cabeza, él ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para resistirse más._

Temblando, traté de alejar esa memoria, pero no puedo escapar. ¡Otra! No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…

¡Esta es de uno de mis buenos momentos con Rusia! Yo… Bueno, nosotros alguna vez fuimos amigos, pero la vida es cruel y dejó que eso se fuera en La Guerra Fría.

¡Quiero que pare! ¡Por favor, alguien! ¡Deténgalo!

No puedo detenerlo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estoy enfrente de una gran pared negra, golpeándola con toda mi fuerza. Duele, pero ya no puedo sentirlo.

Alguien toma mi mano.

- ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Para! ¡Te vas a lastimar! – la voz es familiar, pero sólo lo lanzó lejos de mí en mi ira. Él cae y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de quién de trataba – ¡Canadá! ¡Mi hermano!

Él me mira, a punto de levantarse. Yo retrocedo un poco, pero chocó con alguien a mis espaldas, me volteó y es Canadá de nuevo, ¿Pero cómo?

Con miedo, comienzo a correr de nuevo, lejos de todo, por favor, sólo…

Corro hasta una enorme baya de metal. Miro a través de ella, viendo a la nada. ¡Me siento como un animal enjaulado! ¡¿Qué está pasando!

Continuo corriendo hasta llegar a un lugar que siempre significo mucho para mí.

Aquí es dónde Inglaterra y yo… No, Arthur y yo… Dónde me llevó con él, para cuidarme.

Me veo a mi mismo, cuando era un niño, e Inglaterra viniendo hacia mí.

_Él me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus claros ojos esmeraldas casi estaban brillando mientras me tendía una mano._

- Vamos a casa…

Lo veo, pero justo en el momento en el que voy a tomar su mano, el escenario cambia…

¡No! ¡Lo que sea menos eso! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, no!

_Tome su muñeca, empujándolo lejos de mí. Él se giró, corriendo hacia mí desde atrás. Comenzamos a pelear de nuevo._

Tomó mucho tiempo, pero me negaba a darme por vencido.

- ¡Escucha, Inglaterra! ¡Ya no soy un niño, tampoco tu hermano menor! – le siseé y le golpeé en el brazo izquierdo. Finalmente retrocedió.

-¿Por qué?...

  
Quería parar, decirle a Inglaterra que no quise lastimarlo. Corrí hacia delante, tratando de tocarlo, pero en el momento en que lo hice, él desapareció y yo comencé a correr de nuevo.

No puedo soportarlo. Es demaciado...

Es como si el suelo fuera tomado lejos de debajo de mí, mientras caigo sobre mis rodillas, con las lágrimas cayendo por mi cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hice todo eso? Todo era bueno una vez... Tenía amigos... Pero los abandoné, ¿Por qué? ¿Poder? ¿Respeto?

Trato de levantarme de nuevo, quiero continuar, correr de todo. Pero mi cuerpo esta en su límite.

…

¿Esas son pisadas detrás de mi? Siento algo en mi hombro, me giró, esperando a ver a los países que me siguen… Mis amigos… Pero cuando me doy la vuelta…

Estoy solo...

-

Mientras estoy llorando en el suelo, no noto que alguien esta corriendo hacia mí, hasta que finalmente miró hacia arriba.

-¿I… ¿Inglaterra? – dije despacio mientras me levantaba. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí? No obtuve respuesta. En vez de eso, Arthur caminó hacia mí y me apretó en un abrazo.

- No estes triste. No estas solo...

_**Bueno, espero y no hayan llorado, por qué esta joven escritora si lo hizo TnT Bueno, espero y les haya gustado, les recuerdo que es una traducción y acá el link les tengo arriba la descripción, ¿Qué? :B Acá arriba les tengo el link en la descripción. Se lo lavan, se los dejo de tarea y hasta pronto! **_


End file.
